Ketsueki Tsuku Fōruzu
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Yui runs away from the Sakamakis' abuse. A Year later, Yui is living peacefully with the Samuki sisters. What would happen if the Sakamakis found out. And what Role does Karlheinz's third wife have in this? Contains Female OCs (Original fanfic is under anime version of Diabolik Lovers) No Flames allowed!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is the second version of my first fanfic. Hope you Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of the characters in this chapter.

* * *

Prologue

**Yui was tired. Tired of always having to the blood bag. The triplets in the morning,Shuu in the afternoon, and Reiji at night. Subaru was the unpredictable one. Not that any of them cared. If she collapsed they would just mock and ridicule her.**

**"Oi Bitch-Chan!" Laito's voice came from behind the door. "Reiji wants you to come down for dinner."**

**Yui sighed. "I'll be there, just give me a minute please."**

**"Okay." Yui heard Laito's footsteps get farther away. Then she fell down on her bed.**

**"Aren't you tired yet?" Yui looked around,her eyes falling on a white haired woman standing near the window.**

**"Who are you?" Yui asked.**

**"I am Karlheinzez third wife and the mother if Subaru, Christa Sakamaki."**

**"Christa?" Yui exclaimed. "But,didn't Subaru imprison you?"**

**Christa snickered softly."I will tell you about it later. Right now, you should leave."**

**"But how?" Yui looked at the woman."They're all downstairs."**

**Christa gently stroked the girl's head. " Why not try the window?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"If all the brothers are downstairs, then whose outside?"**

**Yui's face brightend up. "Nobody! Thank You Christa." Yui hugged the older woman.**

**Christa smiled." Your welcome. But you better go now, the brothers are coming."**

* * *

I know it's short. But the next chapters will be up soon.

Review. I'd love to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, decided to put another chapter up.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers. I do own my OCs though.**

* * *

**"**_**Hey, Bitch-Chan did you really think you could escape from us?"**_

_**"Yous Truly is going to punish you for your disobedience."**_

_**"Hey Teddy, how should we**__**punish her?"**_

_**"Tch, it's to much trouble to keep her alive. Let's kill her." A silver knife imbedded itself in Yui's chest.**_

"No!" Yui woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room panicking, but slowly calmed down once she realized where she was. She silently started to cry.

The door slammed open, and Yui jumped her heart stopping for a second. A violet and black haired girl ran in.

"Yui are you okay?" The violet haired girl asked.

"I'm fine Kaneko." Yui answered, lying through her teeth.

"Liar." The black haired girl glared at Yui. "What aren't you telling us?"

Yui sighed. " I was dreaming of the Sakamakis."

Kaneko's face darkend. "What?"

"What would happen if they caught me." Yui started to cry. Kaneko expression softend.

"It's okay Yui. They aren't gonna hurt you." The black haired girl,Reina,said.

"But-"

"Yui!" Reina shouted. "They aren't coming here."

"I'll stay here if you want." Kaneko looked at Yui with puppy eyes.

"Okay." Yui smiled. Kaneko climbed into bed next to her and snuggled close. Soon both girls were asleep.

Reina smiled and softly closed the door behind her. "Get a better rest girls. Schools tomorrow."

* * *

Well that's it. Review people!


	3. Chapter 3:The Sakamkis

Hey guys. The third chapter is up. The rest of the sisters aren't up yet. Instead, I'm gonna show how the brothers are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers. I only own my characters.

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Sakamakis

_one year ago... _The Sakamaki Brothers thought, sitting in their own rooms. None of the brothers had really been the same after Yui escaped with Christa's help. Of Course none of them knew about Christa. But the brothers were different. Shu started to work to distract himself,Reiji stopped focusing on reviving Beatrix and started focusing on finding Yui, Laito didn't flirt as much, Kanato didn't eat as much sweets, Ayato didn't boast about himself that much, and Subaru wasn't as violent. The brothers also started to become a little closer to each other. They didn't really fight as much.

Having enough of sitting in his room, Ayato got up and walked out. When he walked out, he noticed Laito standing in front of Yui's bedroom.

"Laito?" Ayato's question died the moment Laito looked at him. Laito was crying.

"Sorry Ayato." Laito wiped his tears away. " I was just thinking of Bitch Chan."

Ayato looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I was the last one who saw her!" Laito shouted. "If I had stayed with her, she might still be here."

"Oh please Laito," Reiji walked up to him,pushing his glasses up. "You know as much as we do that Yui would have run away if any one of us had left her alone."

"But-"

"As much as Teddy and I want to blame you, we can't." Kanato came up behind Laito, making the red head jump.

"Kanato..."

"It's the her fault." Kanato stated. "If she hadn't vanished, than none of this would have happened." The other brothers nodded in agreement.

"If we find her, than we can punish her until she she never thinks about leaving again." Reiji said.

"She'll pay for doing this to Yours Truly." Ayato said.

Just then Shu walked in, the phone in his hand. "Things just got troublesome."

"What Shu?" Reiji looked at his older brother. "What happend now?"

" Yui's transferred schools."

10 miles away a family of four and a dog heard a shout of rage come from the Sakamaki mansion.

"What was that mother?"

"I don't know dear."

* * *

Well that's it for chapter three. Next time I'll put the rest of the Samuki sisters in. And to answer a question I got, Christa never died. Subaru only imprisoned her in a tower.

Review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sakamkis Pt 2

Hey! Next Chapter up. It's still the Sakamakis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Chapter 4- The Sakamakis pt. 2

"Yours Truly is going to drag that girl back here, even if it kills me!" Ayato growled, his eyes burning with rage.

"Bitch Chan..." Laito muttered. "You avoided us for a whole year. But now..."

"Hey Teddy," Kanato hugged the said bear closer. "How should we punish her?" The other vampires went silent thinking.

"How about we suck her blood until she can't move." Ayato said.

"It's too simple." Reiji replied, pushing his glasses up. "I would have thought you could've come up with something much better." Ayato glared at him.

"What if I make her into a doll?" Kamari asked.

"Then we can't suck Bitch Chan's blood anymore." Laito pointed out. Kanato glared at Laito, but nodded in agreement.

"Tch," Subaru appeared next to Ayato. "Is it that hard to come up with something?"

"Holy-" Ayato jumped away, just as Subaru swung a punch at him.

"Here's an idea. We keep her in the dungeon. Then, whenever we have a use for her, she can't run away." Subaru explained.

"I like it." Laito said.

"Teddy agrees." Kanato agreed.

"Yours Truly approves." Ayato nodded. Reiji nodded.

"Now," The other brother looked at Reiji. "There is only one thing we have to do now."

"What?"

"We find out where Komori Yui is, and drag her back here."

* * *

That's it for now. The next chapter will go back to Yui. Review 'Kay?


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for not uploading sooner. I've had so much homework. Anyway. The rest of the sisters are introduced in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. Just the Samuki sisters and the plot.

* * *

The Samuki sisters and Yui flinched as the teen girl's head was sliced off by the gullontine.

"Why did we agree to watch this?" Yui asked looking at Reina.

"It was Ayano's choice tonight." Reina replied as she covered Kaneko's eyes. "I didn't know she would pick this movie."

"Really?" The Reina's older sister, Shawn, looked at her. " I thought you knew everything about us."

"Oh you're still awake?" Reina glared at her. " I thought you fell asleep the moment you put your headphones on." Kaneko and Ayano silently laughed.

"Hey Yui-San" Lyra, Kaneko and Ayano's older sister, sat down next to her. "What'd you think of the movie?"

"It seemed a little bit dark at some points." Yui responded. "Like when the green haired girl was stabbed."

"Hm,yeah." Ayano shrugged her shoulders, nonchalantly.

The credits started to roll. Suzuka sighed with relief. " I didn't think it would end."

"Please," Ayano scoffed. "You were the one hoping the movie wouldn't end."

"..." Suzuka stood up and walked out of the room with a red face.

"Ayano." Reina glared at the redhead.

"What? All I did was say the truth."

"Which is why you're making us all breakfast tomorrow."

"What!" Ayano stood up. "You really think I'm making breakfast?"

"Or you can do our homework."

Ayano walked out of the room muttering. "Be up by six!" Then she slammed the door.

Kaneko and Lyra laughed quietly and Shawn smiled a little.

"The rest of you have to go to bed too." Kaneko opened her mouth. "Unless you want to help Ayano make breakfast." Kaneko shut her mouth and ran out of the room after muttering a quick goodnight. Lyra followed soon after.

Yui stood up. "I'll go to bed now."

"Goodnight Yui." Reina said. Shawn waved.

"Good night." Then she turned and walked out the door.

* * *

That's the rest of the sisters. I've posted their bios on my profile. Look at them if you're interested. And the movie they were watching, it's not really a movie. It's the story of evil by Vocaloid. But I thought it would be nice.

Anyway that's it. Please Review. I'd like to hear your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright next chapter. The time for school and one Samuki sister gets a sisterly moment. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, follows, and/or favorited this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. Just the plot and the Samuki sister's.

* * *

Chapter 6- School

"Yui," A soft voice whispered, causing Yui to wake up.

"Who is it?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Bitch Chan did you really forget?" Yui shot out of bed and looked over at Lyra Samuki doubling over with laughter.

"Lyra!" Yui shouted throwing one of her pillows at the said girl.

"Sorry Yui." Lyra said, effortlessly dodging the pillow. "But I had to wake you up somehow. And besides Ayano made breakfast."

"Oh." Yui sat down on the side of her bed. "Who else is up?"

"Ayano, Kaneko, Shawn." Lyra replied. "Reina and Suzuka already went ahead to school."

"Really?" Yui asked surprised. "I thought Suzuka hated going to school."

"She does. But Reina made her go. Something about extra credit, keeping grades up, stuff like that." Lyra walked over to Yui's bedroom door. "And now that you're up, You should get ready. Remember what happened when you weren't?"

Yui shuddered and nodded.

"Good. So get ready." Then Lyra walked out of the room, closing the door.

Yui sat on the bed a little longer, thinking about how she could have ever thought Lyra was _him._ Lyra respected personal space and only teased people. _He_ would stay and torture her, and didn't care. If she fell and broke something, Lyra would be there in a second. _He _would sit and laugh as she would try to stand up.

Yui shook her head to clear her thoughts. _I shouldn't be thinking of _them. So she stood up and walked over to her school uniform and got ready to put it on.

* * *

As Yui walked down the stairs in her school uniform, she heard Ayano and Kaneko shouting.

"Ayano nothing here is sweet!"

" So? Just add sugar!"

"Or just make something sweet!"

"No!"

Yui walked into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Yui!" Kaneko ran over holding her bear in a secure grip. "Ayano won't make anything sweet."

"Did you not see what I made already?" Ayano shouted, gesturing to the table. It had pancakes, waffles, toast, cereal, bacon, tea, and coffee.

"Wow," Yui stared at the food. "That looks delicious."

"Thank You!" Kaneko pouted.

"But, you should add something sweet." Kanako smiled and Ayano went fridged.

"Fine." Then she turned to the fridge and pulled out a box of doughnuts. "How's this?"

"Give me." Kaneko lunged forward, snatched the box and sat at the table, digging into the box.

Lyra, Yui laughed just as Shawn walked into the room.

"What is going on?"

* * *

Okay that's it. And here are some notes:

Lyra, Kaneko, and Ayano tease Yui by pretending to be the triplets.

One time You slept in late and Reina dragged her out of bed, forced Yui into the school uniform, and dragged her down the stairs into the car without breakfast.

I think we all know who Yui was comparing Lyra too.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright next chapter. All credit for this chapter goes to my sister, Rika Natsuhara.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. Just the plot and the Samuki sister's.

* * *

Chapter 7-Arrival

"...and that's what happend." Yui finished explaining Kaneko and Ayano's argument to Shawn. The girls, except Reina and Suzuka, were in their limo going to school.

"It's a stupid reason." Shawn said with her eyes closed. Ayano and Kaneko glared at her.

"No it's not!" Kaneko shouted, hugging her bear closer. Yui was reminded of Kanato for a split second before shaking her head to clear her thoughts of the Sakamakis.

"You could've just put sugar on your food." Shawn muttered.

"Thank You!" Ayano jumped up and ran over to Shawn hugging her.

"What the-Get off me!" Shawn shouted pushing Ayano off. Yui and Lyra laughed. Kaneko was rolling on the floor, her violet hair spread all over the floor.

"Come on." Ayano sat back in her seat just as the limo pulled up to the school. Suzuka and Reina were waiting at the gate. "It wasn't that funny."

"Then let's see what what Reina and Suzuka think!" Kaneko jumped up and out of the limo over to the other Samuki sisters.

"No!" Ayano ran out after the purple haired girl, leaving Yui,Lyra,and Shawn behind.

* * *

Okay it's short. I know. I'll put another one up soon. In the meantime, I have a Diabolik Lovers Poll up on my profile. I would appreciate it if you guys would vote. Anyway read and review. Thanks to everyone who does.


	8. Chapter 8

I promised another chapter, so here it is. It might not be that good though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers. Just the plot and OCs.

* * *

Chapter 8- During School

Yui, Ayano, Kaneko, and Suzuka walked down the hall. Well, Yui walked. Suzuka was being dragged to class by Ayano and Kaneko. Reina had gone to the student council room, and Lyra had decided to drag Shawn to their class.

"Come on," Ayano muttered under her breath. "Can you make this easier for us Suzuka?"

"Maybe." Was the reply.

"Then help us!" Suzuka then started to walk, dragging Kaneko and Ayano.

"Let us go!" Kaneko and Ayano were quickly dropped to the ground...on their heads.

"Ow!" Kaneko and Ayano shouted, rubbing the tops of their heads. "You didn't have to drop us on our heads!"

"Well," Suzuka paused, and turned around. "You are at your class. So bye." Then she turned and walked down the almost empty hallway.

"Bye." Ayano,Kaneko,and Yui walked into the classroom, just as the bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us." The girls teacher turned to them, her red eyes shining. "Now go to your desks before the announcements happen."

"Okay." Yui said before Kaneko and Ayano could reply. As she walked past the teacher to her seat, she whispered, "Hello Christa." Christa smiled, and pushed Yui toward her seat.

_Hello Classes. _The loudspeaker crackled to life. _We have a very important announcement to make. Next week we are having two new students. They are Mukami Yuma and Mukami Kou._Yui paled and tightened her grip until her knuckles turned white.

_The Mukamis...here!?_

* * *

Okay. Done. How was it? Tell me in a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating in a while. I had complete writers block, and school was brutal. But I'm ready to write now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Chapter 9- Suzuka and Yui

"That's it Suzuka." Reina sighed. Suzuka stood across from her with a nonchalant expression. "You are failing your classes. I'm finished being patient. If you don't pass this next test, you aren't going with us to Shawn's job tomorrow."

"What!" Suzuka shouted, she swung a right hook right into the wall right next to Kaneko. Kaneko jumped and hid behind Yui holding her bear in a tighter embrace. "You can't do that! I'm supposed to be performing with her!"

"Well, that's too bad." Reina replied curtly. "If you can't get your grades up You aren't going. If you need help, ask Yui." Then she turned and walked out of the room. Kaneko followed after a fearful glance at Suzuka, Lyra and Ayano followed, and Shawn left after whispering something to Suzuka. Suzuka fell onto the couch, with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Suzuka?" Yui asked hesitantly.

"Yeah what." Suzuka snapped. Yui flinched and Suzuka's harsh glare softend. "Sorry. Shawn and I were really excited for this performance."

"Yeah." Yui nodded.

Shawn had a job at as a DJ at a club. Sometimes she would ask the sisters to perform with her on stage. Ayano and Kaneko had performed and it was Suzuka's turn. However, Reina would only let them go if the sisters grades were high enough. Because Suzuka would skip class, she didn't reach the expectations that Reina had set. The only way to go was to ace the test that was coming up.

"Okay," Yui took a deep breath. "Let's get started."

* * *

"Wow Suzuka," Yui stared as Suzuka finished the last problems on the paper. The two of them had been at it for five hours. "You knew every answer. So why didn't you get a good grade."

"Because I don't care." Suzuka answered. " I don't show up because It's pointless. And if I keep my standards low, I get away with more."

Yui nodded. "That does make sense. So do you think you can pass this test?"

"Yes."

Both girls turned to the door as it opened. Christa walked in quietly humming a tune.

"Christa!" Yui jumped up and ran over to greet the white haired woman.

"Hello Yui." Christa smiled. "How is the torturing coming along?"

"How did you?"

"I am a teacher."

"Oh." Yui became embarrassed at Christa's answer. Suzuka walked up.

"Hi Christa." Suzuka waved.

"Hello Suzuka." Christa smiled. "I hope you get a good grade."

"Thanks." Then Suzuka asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm going back to the Sakamaki house for a while."

"Why?" Yui asked. "I thought you hated that tower."

"I do." Christa explained. "But, if Subaru found out I was gone, how would he react?"

Yui and Suzuka nodded. "Okay. Bye Christa."

"Tell the other girls I said goodbye." Then Christa walked out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"So how was it Suzuka?" Yui asked after school the next day. The girls were all riding home so Suzuka could tell them if she would perform. Nobody wanted to miss it.

"Here." Suzuka pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Reina.

"Lets see…100…97…89…99…and…100." Reina muttered. "Okay. We're going." Reina looked at the other sisters. Even though she kept it hidden, Yui could tell Reina was excited,too.

"So when are we going?" Yui asked.

"A week from now." Shawn answered. "Enough time to practice."

"Okay." Yui nodded.

"And it's enough time for you to practice, Yui." Suzuka smirked.

"What!" Yui shouted in surprise.

* * *

Whew. That was a lot. Sorry the Suzuka and Yui bonding wasn't that long. And in case you guys were wondering:

1\. Suzuka was smart just never shows up for class, she did this time so she could go with Shawn.

2\. Christa was the one who introduced Yui to the Samuki sisters.

3\. The Sakamkis have no idea what Christa was doing. Only Subaru even knows she's alive.

4\. The test was the next day. That's why they studied so much. And yes they took breaks.

5\. Next is Shawn and Yui bonding moment.

And if you have any ideas, review or pm me. I'd love to hear your ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay. No excuse for not updating. Sorry. Here's chapter ten. Shawn and Yui moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, or the song Yui sings. Just the Samuki Sisters and the plot.

* * *

"No Yui." Shawn sighed, taking off her headphones." The pitch on that one was to low." Yui sighed.

The two were the Samukis recording studio. They had started practicing at four in the morning, and it was now seven at night. Yui had been practicing her singing the whole time. They had made some headway though. Unlike the Shu who would just tell her she sounded bad. Shawn would tell her what she did wrong, and tell her how to fix it. _That's one big difference. _Yui though to herself.

"Okay Yui." Shawn said, putting the headphones back on. "Try it again. Imagine like your singing to the Sakamakis."

Then Yui started to sing.

_Why do you still look at me_

_Like I belong to You?_

_It's like You won't let my go_

_No matter what I do._

_You must be a parasite_

_Or some sick disease._

_Your fingers wrap around my throat_

_Suffocating me._

_I'm running, running, running, running_

_Fast as I can_

_But, I'll never get away from you,_

_If I'm still breathing._

_I can run, I can hide_

_But reality won't die,_

_Infect Me, Infect Me_

_Your trying to_

_Infect Me!_

_And I will fight!_

_As you attack,_

_Why won't you ever see that what you have done to me_

_Won't define who I am_

_No won't define who I am!_

_You're never gonna be anything more to me_

_Than a_

_BIOHAZARD._

"Stop!" Shawn stood up, ripping the headphones off. "That was perfect! I bet the Sakamkis never heard that voice." Yui blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks Shawn."

"No problem." Shawn pulled Yui out of the recording studio. How about we show this to the others?"

"Sure."

* * *

Yui and Shawn walked up the stairs to the living room where the rest of the sisters were.

"So how did the recording go?" Suzuka asked looking at Yui and Shawn.

"How about you listen to it?" Shawn asked holding up the recording.

"Yeah!" Lyra shouted.

Reina smiled. "Congratulations."

"Put it in already." Kaneko and Ayano said at the same time.

"Okay." Shawn walked over to her laptop and played the recording. All the girls expressions changed to amazement.

"Is that what I sound like?" Yui asked looking at Shawn. "You didn't edit it or anything?"

Shawn shook her head. "Thats all you, Yui."

When the recording finished, Ayano and Lyra shot over to Yui.

"That was awesome!" They shouted. "We can't wait till you and Suzuka perform."

"You won't have to wait long." Shawn said. "They moved up the performance date to tomorrow."

"What!" Yui and Suzuka looked at each other then at Shawn in shock. "The day after tomorrow?"

"Yep. So we're going to practice harder."

Suzuka and Yui looked at each other then at Shawn and nodded firmly.

"Okay."

* * *

Well that's it. Next is the performance. And possible Mukami here are some notes.

1\. The Samukis recording studio is in their basement. And it's soundproof.

2\. In the series, Yui didn't have a good voice. That's why they practiced so long.

3\. The song Yui and Suzuka are gonna sing is called BIOHAZARD by the Vocaloid SONIKA. You can look it up on YouTube.

Hope that answered your questions. If you have any, don't Be shy just ask

In a review or PM me. I'll answer, promise. And who should have a bonding moment with Yui next? Reina, Ayano, or Kaneko?


	11. Chapter 11

Next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the songs in this chapter.

Chapter 11- The Performance

* * *

The Samukis car raced down the road to the club Shawn worked at it. It was filled with seven girls, one of whome was radiating fear and nervousness.

"Calm down Yui." Reina looked over at the nervous blonde. "It may seem bad, but it is very fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah Yui!" Ayano exclaimed. "We've all done it. Shawn's an awesome DJ. And Suzuka is awesome at singing. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Ayano." Yui managed a small smile.

"No prob." Ayano said. "And we'll be watching for the Sakamkais and Mukamis. They aren't takin you back." Yui felt a lot better after that.

When the Samukis car pulled up outside the car, Yui suddenly got self conscious. She was wearing a black tube top, a spiked collar, black fingerless gloves, thigh high boots, and a black mini skirt with some stitching up the side, and a blue belt with black gemstones. Reina had done her hair, so was pulled back in a light ponytail that hung down her back with some strands going down her shoulders. In short she looked beautiful.

The girls walked out, with the triplets keeping guys from seeing her.

"Thanks guys." Yui thanked them.

"Come on Yui." Shawn and Suzuka appeared next to her. "We have to go."

"Okay." The girls walked backstage to get ready.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer shouted. "The woman you have been waiting for, Shawn Samuki!" When Shawn walked on, the crowd went wild. Everyone had heard of Shawn Samuki. She posted remixs on the internet, and performed in front of audiences without fear. Lots of girls wanted to be like her, Yui included. Hard working, smart, and supported by everyone without a care in the world.

"Hey Guys!" Shawn shouted smiling. The crowd shouted back. "This is a new song by my Two sisters, Suzuka and Yui!" Then lights went off.

Shawn started up the music. Yui and Suzuka walked onto the stage, but the audience couldn't see that. All they saw were two shadows singing and dancing onstage. Then Suzuka started the song.

_Why do you still look at me_

_Like I belong to you?_

_It's like You won't let me go_

_No matter what I do._

_You must be a PARASITE_

_Or some sick DISEASE_

_Your fingers wrapped around my throat_

_Suffocting me._

_I'm running,running,running,running_

_Fast as I can_

_But I'll never get away from you_

_If I'm still breathing._

_I can run I can hide but reality won't die_

_Infect Me!_

_Infect Me!_

_You're trying to_

_Infect Me!_

_And I will fight!_

_As you attack_

_Why won't you ever see_

_That what you have done to me_

_Won't define who I am_

_No it won't define who I am!_

_You're never gonna be_

_Anything more to me_

_Than A_

_BIOHAZARD_

_NOTHING THAN A BIOHAZARD._

By now the audience was dancing and singing along with Suzuka. When she finished the chorus, Yui took over.

_Predators devour their food_

_To nourish their being._

_But the way You tend to feed off of me's_

_The most vicious thing I've seen._

_You must be an animal_

_Unable to feel._

_A monster starved for centuries_

_You've made me your meal._

_I have been contaminated_

_And I will fight!_

_As you attack_

_Why won't you ever see_

_That what you have done to me_

_Won't define who I am_

_No won't define who I am!_

_You're never gonna be_

_Anything more to me than a_

_BIOHAZARD!_

The entire crowd was dancing. Even Shawn, who was DJing, was nodding her head back and forth smiling. The music lowered, and Yui sang again.

_You can scream as much as you like_

_I hear you loud and clear._

_The thought of being alone_

_Fills you with fear._

_We're gonna end this war_

_Right here and now._

_This won't go on anymore_

_Cause Imma bring_

_Y-y-You You You_

_DOWN._

Then Suzuka and Shawn joined in.

_And I will FIGHT!_

_As you attack_

_Why won't you ever see_

_That what you have done to me_

_Won't define who I am._

_No won't define who I am!_

_Your never gonna be anything more to me_

_Than A-_

_Don't You dare forget_

_Any of this pain_

_Cause when you're on your deathbead_

Yui sang this part alone.

_REMEBER MY NAME._

Than everyone started singing along.

_BIOHAZARD_

_BIOHAZARD_

_BIOHAZARD_

_YOU ARE MY_

_BIOHAZARD_

_BIOHAZARD_

_BIOHAZARD_

_I AM YOUR_

_BIOHAZARD_

_BIOHAZARD_

_BIOHAZARD_

Then the music stopped. The entire club started screaming its approval. Suzuka and Yui bowed and waved. Then Yui looked over and froze, her blood running cold. Staring up at her... _was Kou Mukami._

* * *

Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Again, the song being sung was BIOHAZARD by SONIKA from VOCALOID. If you go on YouTube you can find it. The next chapter will be the Mukamis.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay I have inspiration now. This is going to be with the Mukamis. They might be a little different cause I'm not entirely sure how they act.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Chapter 12-Mukamis

Yuma sighed in the back of the car. He and Kou had to go to this new school to find out where Yui was. Yuma had put up a good fight at first.

_"Why do we have to go! Just make those Sakamki bastards go."_

_"Do you really think Yui would go back with them?" Yuma didn't answer. "Good. You and Kou are going. Azusa isn't up to it, and Ruki would attract to much attention."_

_"You don't think I would?" Kou asked._

_"You don't brag." Kou_ seemed_ a bit happier after. A day later, the two were sent out._

The boys had just managed to find the places Yui had been to, but not her. Then they found that school. Moonlight Acadamy, a school for the gifted. They had been looking when they caught a glimpse of Yui walking in. She had been surrounded by some strange girls. Kou swore one of the looked at him, and drew her finger across her throat with blazing eyes.

After that, both boys had enrolled in the school. They hadn't seen Yui, but they did run into the girls.

_"Excuse me." Kou asked one of the girls._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Move."_

_"Make me." Her green eyes reminded Kou of Ayato. _

_"Ayano just move." A black haired girl walked up. The way she talked reminded Yuma of Reiji._

_"But-"_

_"Just do it."_

_"Tch. Fine."_

_Then, both girls walked away. Kou saw them rush up to some other girls and start talking before walking away. The Mukamis glared at them._

* * *

tThat night, Kou and Yuma had gone to a club to let loose. They had settled down, and were about to relax when the announcer spoke.

"Okay everyone! The one you've been waiting for, Shawn Samuki!" The crowd went wild.

"Geez," Kou muttered, covering his ears. "Whose Shawn Samuki?"

The man next to him stared. "She's the best DJ. Sometimes her sister's perform with her. It's really awesome."

Kou was just about to say something else, when Shawn appeared on stage. "Everyone these two will perform their new song. Here's Suzuka and Yui!"

Kou and Yuma perked up when the two started to sing. The song was about a girl trying to get away from a guy who was psychotic. Kou and Yuma stared as Yui danced across the stage, immersed in singing. One the girls finished. Kou got up and walked closer to the stage. Yui was waving when she saw him. She paled and Kou smirked. He mouthed two words.

_Found You._

* * *

That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Kou and Yuma's attitudes might be different, but I don't know much about them. And I have pictures of the Samukis let me know which sister you want to see. Anyway, leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

For everyone wants to see what the Mukamis will do. You're gonna have to wait. It's time for another Sakamaki chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Shu layed on the couch listening to his music, when the door opened. Shu opened one of his eyes, and shot out off the couch.

"You." He hissed at the man in front if him.

_Karlheinz_.

"Hello Shu." Karlheinz looked around the house."You haven't been doing a good job keeping this house clean."

"What do you want." Shu said. Karlheinz chuckled.

"I thought you would want to know where Yui is." Shu perked up.

"You know where she is?"

"Yes." Karlheinz sighed. "But I don't feel like explaining more than once." He sat down. "Call the others here."

As much as Shu hated him, he wanted Yui back more. He walked over to the stairs and yelled up, "WE HAVE A LEAD ON YUI!"

The speed the brothers came down the stairs was amazing. Ayato was there in a second followed by Subaru. Kanato and Laito arrived a minute later, and Reiji arrived last by thirty seconds after Laito.

"Where's Bitch-Chan?" Laito asked. He looked around the room, then his eyes fell on Karlheinz. "Why is _he_ here!" Laito shouted at Shu.

"He knows where Yui is." Shi replied.

"You believe him?!" Kanato and Reiji looked at him.

"If we want Yui back what choice do we have?" Then the brothers understood. Shu didn't like Karlheinz being here anymore than they did. But he was keeping himself under control to find her.

"Tch." Subaru glared at him. "So where is she."

"Have you heard of the Samukis?" The brothers stared at him. "I didn't think so."

"Then why did you ask?" Reiji stared at him in shock.

"Because one of them is a DJ who shows off all her talent." Karlheinz replied, looking at Shu. "Her name is Shawn."

"Shawn Samuki?" Shu paled in surprise.

"Yes."

"How does this help us?" Ayato glared at his father questioning him.

"I sent the Kou and Yuma to check it out, and they told me that they saw Yui." Subaru stepped back, Reiji froze, Kanato dropped teddy, Laito and Ayato looked at each other.

"How did they-"

"She was singing on stage."

"_Singing?"_

Karlheinz nodded.

"Where are they?" Karlheinz handed a piece of paper to Ayato. He scanned the paper. "Wait. Only two of us can go."

"Well if all of you went, there might be a few suspicions. And I'll be taking my leave now." Karlheinz got up and walked over to the door. He stopped and looked at Subaru. "And Subaru, check on your mother again." He closed the door just as Subaru punched the wall next to him.

"I hate that guy." He muttered.

"We all do Subaru." Reiji pushed his glasses up. "Now, my question is who is going to get the girl."

"Yours truly should go. I will be able to take her back no problem." Ayato said.

"Teddy and I should go." Kanato said. "We could get her."

Shu put his earbuds in and played back down on the couch as the rest of the brothers argued.

* * *

After a while,Kanato gave up when Ayato pointed out Yuma and Kou would be there. Laito didn't want to go to start with.

"I am going." Reiji said.

"And what makes you think-"

"I have enough money to pay for my own ride." Ayato and Suabru stood there, speechless. "That would mean You and Subaru go with the money _he _gave us, and I pay for it. You don't mind do you Shu."

"Just do already." Shu muttered.

"Alright." Reiji turned on his heel and walked up the stairs to pack his bags. Ayato followed. Subaru headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on my mother." Subaru walked out the door. Shu shrugged and closed his eyes again.

* * *

Subaru looked up at the tower where hos mother was and paled. The barred window was missing its bars, and the woman inside was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it..." Subaru growled.

"Oi!" Ayato shouted. "We're going don't keep us waiting!"

Subaru walked over to Ayato and Reiji, who were in the car already. He climbed in, and the car sped off.

* * *

Yui felt shiver run down her spine. She didn't know why, but something bad was going to happen. She saw Christa tense up. There was only one thing that could make Christa that nervous.

_The Sakamkis were coming._

* * *

That's it for now. This chapter was rushed and probably isn't that good. Anyway leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, I am Rika Natsuhara, or Amazon Huntress. My older sister is studying for a test, so she can't update. I am filling in for her. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: We do not own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

~Chapter 15~  
Shu, Kanato, and Laito sat in the living room quietly. Kanato was on the floor quietly eating a piece of was on the couch listening to music,and Laito just sat there. The door creaked open. All of the boys looked up.  
"I didn't know you were expecting us." Ruki walked through the door, Azusa following close behind him.  
Kanato glared. "We weren't. Were we Teddy?" He looked down at the bear.  
Shu cracked open one eye. "What brings you here, Mukamis?"

"We just thought we would tell you about the people that Yui is living with." Ruki replied, looking smug. Laito stood up.

"You mean the Samukis right?"

"How did you know that?" Ruki asked, shock was apparent on his face.

"Karlheinz came and told us." Shu said. Ruki turned bright red and stalked out of the house. Azusa took one last glance and followed Ruki.

"That was annoying, don't you think Teddy?" Kanato asked.

"It was." Shu said. It was silent for a moment before Laito stood up and walked upstairs.

"What are you doing Laito?" Kanato asked.

"Well, Ruki and Azusa showed up, but where are Kou and Yuma?" Laito asked. "They're probably keeping an eye on Bitch-Chan, right?" Kanato nodded. "I'm going after them.

"That is a good idea." Shu stood up. "I'll go, too."

"Me, too." Kanato followed suit and stood up.

The other vampires got into another limo that was parked outside their house. There wasn't anytime to pack anything. Then, the car sped off into the night.

* * *

Yui shivered. Reina handed her a blanket. Yui tried getting warm, but she realized that it was because someone was talking about her. And she knew who was. She paled. Reina gave her a look, but Yui didn't notice.

_All the Sakamakis were coming._

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know how I was. Riza will be back for the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys! I'm back. Rika is so happy with all the reviews for the last chapters. This chapter is going back to Yui and the Samukis. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

"Yui are you okay?" Yui looked over at Kaneko. The violet haired girl had noticed Yui's change in behaviour and immediately gone into protective sister mode.

"Yes I'm fine." Yui replied with a small smile. Kaneko kept looking at her with a worried expression.

"Okay." Kaneko finally said. She tightened her grip on her bear. "Kuna and I were going to buy some sweets. Would you like to join us?" Yui nodded.

"You're going to get sweets?" Yui and Kaneko turned to see Ayano sitting on the railing above them.

"Yes." Kaneko said, looking up at her younger sister. "What about it?"

"Nothing." Ayano jumped down, and landed in front of them. "But you'll have to explain that to Shawn."

"Why?" Yui asked. Ayano looked at her with amusement.

"She wrote this new song and wants you and Suzuka to sing it."

"Well she can't do it now." Kaneko pulled on Yui's sleeve. "Let's go." She pulled Yui out the door.

"Have a safe trip!" Ayano waved. Kaneko closed the door.

* * *

"How about this?" Kaneko pointed at a piece of chocolate. After a lot of walking, the two girls had arrived at a small sweets shop. But, Kaneko had noticed a cake shop across the street, and dragged Yui to it. Kaneko had said it was there for a while, but it was the first time Yui had seen it.

"I don't know." Yui replied to Kaneko's question. "How about this?" She pointed to a cake with white frosting, sprinkles, and a small teddy bear decoration on top of it.

"It's adorable!" Kaneko exclaimed. "Can we buy it?" Yui smiled.

"Of course." An employee came over.

"I couldn't help but notice you two girls looking at this cake." The employee said. "It is a new cake that just came out."

"Really?" Kaneko asked. Yui could see the excitement radiating off her.

"Yes. It's in high demand,too." He replied.

"Can we buy it,Yui?" Kaneko pleaded. "Please?"

Yui sighed and nodded her head. "How much is it?" She asked.

"It's free." The employee said.

"What?" Yui couldn't believe it.

"This whole week the cake is free." The employee explained.

"Yay!" Kaneko bounced up and down. "Come on Yui! Buy it!"

"Okay,okay." Yui said.

The employee put the cake in a small box, and handed it to Yui.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Have a good day."

Yui and Kaneko left the store. The employee smiled.

"Those are some nice girls. I hope they come back here again." Then he went to help the next person.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter sucked. I was really winging it. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review I love to hear what you guys think.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Chapter 16 thanks for reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

"Where were you!" Reina asked Kaneko and Yui as they walked into the house.

"We went out to buy cake." Kaneko replied, calmly taking off her jacket. Yui was still surprised at how nonchalant the sister's could be when they were in trouble.

Reina sighed. "Well while you were gone, Shawn came up with a new song."

"Really?" Kaneko looked at the second oldest sister. "But Yui performed at least a week ago. I thought the rule was-"

"Yes well," Reina pushed her glasses up. "This song cannot wait as it involves you _and _Lyra." Kaneko and Yui stared. Despite being sisters, Kaneko and Lyra didn't interact that much. So a song that involves both of them was rare.

"U-um Reina?" Reina turned to look at Yui. "You said no matter what that we had to wait at least two weeks after a performance to get our grades up, so why change your mind?"

"Well," Reina sighed. "Shawn and Ayano met Yuma and Kou yesterday." Yui froze.

"What?"

"Let's go to the living room." Reina said. She led Kaneko and Yui to the living room, and poured tea. "This is what happen."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Mukami!" Ayano shouted at Kou. "What are you doing here?"_

_"We're trying to find Yui and bring her back." Kou said. Ayano's face darkend. Her hand clenched into a fist._

_"Why you son of a-"_

_"What's going on?" Shawn walked up. She noticed Ayano's fist. "Are you going to hit him?"_

_"Shawn!He wants to take Yui away!" Shawn looked at Kou. Even though she looked tired, everyone could feel the murderous rage eminatting from her. Kou looked at her._

_"You wouldn't happen to be Shawn Samuki, the famous DJ, would you?"_

_"What's it to you?" Ayano spat at him._

_"So you wrote that song I heard at the club?"_

_"No. That was Yui." Shawn replied. Kou narrowed his eyes._

_"So in other words, you don't write any songs? You just make the music?" Shawn was starting understand why Ayano had come close to punching him. She didn't care if he was famous, she was almost at her breaking point._

_"What do you want." She said to the blond. Kou looked at her with surprise before regaining his composure._

_"He just told the redhead here." Yuma walked up and pointed to Ayano. She narrowed her eyes and drew a line over her throat._

_"Don't ever call me redhead." She said. The threat was clear._

_"Okay." Yuma felt like laughing. This little redhead was close to beating Kou to a pulp and wouldn't have a regret. Yuma decided he liked her._

_"WHAT do you want me to do?" Shawn grabbed Kou's collar._

_"Make a song that's actually good." Kou said. "If it sucks-" Kou was cut off when Shaw slammed her fist into his face._

_"It won't." Shawn spat at him. "I'll beat you. Yui is staying with us." Then she turned and walked away._

_Ayano started to follow when she heard someone shout. She turned to see one of Kou's fans glaring at her._

_"How dare you hit Kou-Sama!" Ayano smirked._

_"But I didn't hit him." Her tone dared anyone to speak against her. Nobody did. Ayano gave one last look at Yuma then ran to catch up to Shawn._

* * *

"And that's it." Reina finished. Kaneko had her bear in a tight grip. Yui was pale.

"They're trying to get me?"

"We aren't letting them." Reina assured her. Kaneko reached over and grabbed Yui's hand.

"That's right." Shawn appeared in the doorway. "As long as I'm the eldest Samuki here, You aren't going anywhere."

Kaneko stood up. "At first, I didn't want to sing, but I want to protect Yui. So I'll do it."

"Thanks Kaneko." Yui started to tear up. Kaneko ran over and hugged her.

"Aww, you're welcome Yui!" Reina and Shawn smiled.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. The Samukis and Mukamis met each other Now! Sorry it took so long to update. My WiFi was going haywire. Hope you liked it. Leave a review. Love to know what you thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating. I was recovering from all the touching reviews everyone wrote. I'm so glad you like this fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Chapter 17

Yui walked down the street carrying a bag of groceries. Shawn had been merciless, dragging Lyra and Kaneko to practice. The two girls only had an one hour break at most. Dinner was two hours long. Reina had started dragging Ayano to help her cook. Suzuka did her best to avoid both groups, opting to walk around making sure neither the Mukamis or Sakamakis came close to the house. That left Yui to run errands.

"Do I have everything?" Yui wondered out loud. She was carrying two full bags filled to the brim. Suddenly she heard someone behind her.

"Ne, Teddy," Kanato's voice came. "That girl up ahead looks like Yui right?"

"Please," Ayato's voice came. Yui started to panic. "There's no way that girl is breastless. Look at her!"

"Yeah." Laito's voice sang out. Yui couldn't move. "Bitch-Chan wouldn't put herself in the opening."

"But," Yui heard Kanato again. "Teddy thinks it is her. She has the same scent."

Yui heard enough. She picked up her pace and kept walking. She didn't hear the brothers anymore. She stopped to catch her breath, then froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oi." Subaru's cold voice said to her. "Is that you, Yui?"

Yui didn't answer. As much as she didn't want to, Subaru was worse than all of the triplets. While she knew the exact thing to calm them down, she didn't know enough of Subaru to calm him down.

"Damn it!" Subaru shouted and punched a wall. Yui flinched, but still didn't speak. "Is that you Yui!"

Yui opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Is that you, Yuri?" Reina asked. "I thought I told you not to take this route." Subaru turned to look at her.

"Yuri?"

"Yes." Reina sighed, walking up to Yui. "She is one of my co-workers. She was supposed to wait for me to pick her up." Reina looked at Yui._ Go with it._ She muttered.

"Sorry." Yui looked away embarrassed. "I forgot."

"It's alright." Reina took Yui's hand and pulled her to the car. "Good Day." She said to Subaru

Subaru watched silently as the two girls left.

* * *

"Are you okay Yui?" Reina asked as soon as they were in the car. Yui had gone silent the moment the door had closed.

"Y-yes." Yui stuttered out. "Just recovering from seeing the triplets and Subaru-"

"The triplets!" Reina exclaimed. "No wonder. They are scary." Reina hugged Yui. "It's okay though Yui. We aren't letting you go."

"Thanks Reina." Yui said, returning the hug.

"There's no need to thank me." Reina replied. She wouldn't admit it, but Yui held a special place in Reina's heart. She wouldn't let Yui go,even if it killed her.

* * *

Now we had a cute little moment between Reina and Yui. And the Subaru met Reina. What did you guys think? Leave a review!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! Sorry for not updating. The week was hectic, so I couldn't write a new chapter. Hope this makes up for it. This chapter is just going to feature Reina but takes place after she saves Yui. If you read Reina's profile, you'll understand this chapter a little.

* * *

~Chapter 18~

After dropping Yui off at their house, Reina decided to head straight back to her job. It wasn't that she wanted to work any longer than she had too. She was worried about the Sakamakis. If they were this close to finding Yui, there was a problem. Reina was thankful she had a job close to their father.

"Miss," The driver turned to look at her. "We've arrived."

"Oh," Reina mentally slapped herself for not paying attention. "Thank you." The driver nodded and drove away as soon as Reina was out of the car.

"Oh hello Reina!" Reina turned to see her boss walking up to her.

"Hello Sir." Reina said calmly.

"Are you back for another shift?" Reina nodded. "Oh dear. You should really take more time off." Her boss sighed.

"True," Reina answered. "But if I take a break, then I might not do a good job when I come back."

"Alright, alright." Reina walked in. "I'm in a rush because my sons are visiting for a while." Reina looked at him with mild interest.

"_So__ns?" _Reina already knew who he was referring to, but she wanted to act like she didn't. She would gain more information this way.

"Yes. All six of them." Reina turned to look at him.

"Six?"

"Yes, six."

"Where are they, _Karlheinz_?"

"They should be in my office right now." Reina joined Karlheinz on the elevator to his floor. "I hope they aren't causing any trouble. It would be a bad impression."

* * *

Reina and Karlheinz stared in shock at the state Karlheinz's office was in. Papers were scattered along the floor, Ayato was running around being chased by Kanato, and Shu was sitting in a chair listening to his music while Laito and Reiji sat watching the chase. Subaru was laying under the desk, sleeping.

"What is going on here!" Karlheinz shouted. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Ayato stole Teddy!" Kanato shouted, pointing at the youngest triplet.

"You were trying to tear the room apart to find some sweets!" Ayato retorted. Shu and Reiji just shook their heads.

"I'm sorry for this Reina." Karlheinz said to Reina.

"It's okay." Reina waved the apology off. The brothers now noticed the girl next to their father.

"Who is this?" Reiji asked standing up and walking over to Reina.

"She looks like you, Reiji." Laito said. Subaru took a look, and his eyes snapped open. Red eyes blazing, he stalked over to Reina.

"So it's _you._" Subaru glared at Reina.

"Oh," Reina stared at Subaru, her expression staying the same. "Hello again."

"Eh!" Laito exclaimed. "Subaru knows a girl we don't! When did this happen?"

"I met her out on the street. She was with some girl who looked like Yui." Subaru said, looking away from Reina. He didn't want to admit it, but something about this girl that disturbed him.

"Someone who looked like pancake?" Ayato stared at Subaru.

"Yeah but it wasn't her." Subaru replied. "It was some girl named Yuri or something."

"Yuri?" Karheinz asked.

"Yeah." Subaru sat down. "She works here right?"

"No. Nobody named Yuri works here." Subaru Sat straight up. "Where did you hear that from?"

Subaru glared at Reina.

* * *

Well Reina was found out. Wonder how the Sakamkis are going to react. Sorry for any mistakes I made. Leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

After _a lot _of inner debating, I have come up with a new chapter to Blood Moon Falls. I wanted to continue from Reina, but I also wanted to go back to Yui. I decided to go ahead and continue with Reina. Here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Samukis and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 19

Reina stood there cornered by her own lie. Karlheinz was looking at her along with his sons. As much as she hated to lose, Reina had to admit it. _She had lost_.

"Well Reina?" Karlheinz asked her. "Are you going to explain this?

"Alright." Reina sighed. "The girl I picked up wasn't anyone named Yuri. Instead, she was Yui Komori." She saw the brothers faces darken with rage, and Subaru punched a wall. She continued. "She's been staying with us for a year."

"Wait," Reiji stood up. Reina couldn't help but stare, and it wasn't in a good way.

When Yui had first come to their house, she had described the brothers. _Reiji Sakamaki_ was the one that looked like her. Now that she was seeing him in person, Reina had to admit Yui's description was right.

Reina was snapped out of her thoughts when Reiji spoke. "So for a year, Yui was staying with you?" Reina nodded. "And you never bothered to contact us?"

Reina glared at him. "She didn't want us to." She stated.

"What?" Reiji looked shocked. "Us?"

"Yes. My sisters and I."

When the brothers didn't respond, Reina continued.

"When she came to our house, she was deadly pale, her clothes were torn, and she hadn't eaten or slept for weeks. Anytime we woke up it was to her screaming, because she thought one of you was attacking her." Reina was struggling to keep calm as she said this. Everyone else in the room had gone quiet as she spoke. Reiji had turned pale.

"So Bitch-Chan stayed with you, while she hid from us." Laito said. Reina nodded. He glared at her, his green eyes glowing. The one sitting next to him, Ayato, wasn't paying attention. Instead he focused on Subaru, who had punched three more holes. Reina couldn't help but be glad that they had insurance on the building.

"That seems weird, right Teddy?" Kanato said to the bear. Reina had to hide her look of disgust. She'd heard of the sick things he had done. It was taking all of her self control not to start attacking them.

"Why would it be weird?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, you are also a vampire." He replied.

The brothers looked at her with shock.

"Yes I am." Reina replied. "Why does that matter?"

"If you are a vampire, then your sister's must be." Reina nodded. "So she left a family of vampires for a family of vampires."

"Yes, she did." Reina sighed. "But, we do have a difference."

"Oh," Kanato smirked. "And what is it?"

"We _don't _drink her blood."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. My kindle is about to die. But now we know how Reina feels about her counterpart.

Leave a review on your way out.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! I'm back. I'm going add two chapters to Blood Moon the chapter. This one goes back to Yui and the rest of the Samukis (other than Reina)

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

~Chapter 20~

Shawn, Lyra and Kaneko walked onto the stage. There was some confusion over why they were performing twice, but it didn't bother anyone. After all, the more Shawn performed, the more customers they got.

The music started, and Kaneko opened her mouth.

_Feel it cutting into me, the doubting painful knife_

Everything went well on my dream, and I awoke to find

_Feel it deepening the rift, finally hit just right_

My brain environment occupied by an unidentified object called love, and then

_Couldn't take the love I had, so weak and burning low_

_But it grew into a weapon only hurting me, this I know_

My torn-in-two mental environment

_...is nonfiction._

Yui looked over to see Kou seething with rage. Kaneko and Lyra were up singing their song, and, true to her word, Shawn had written something that completely blew Kou away. Yui saw the crowd start to dance as Kaneko and Lyra reached the chorus. Shawn was mixing the two songs together with a lot of effort. Sweat was covering her. Despite feeling bad, Yui was to enraptured with the song to notice that much.

Lyra was singing her own part without Kaneko, before the violet haired girl joined in for a grand finale. Lyra had grabbed a microphone and was singing with a force that made Kou pale. Kaneko had grabbed a guitar and was playing with such ferocity that Yuma stood there in shock.

_Hey, just tell me how_

_It's not like I care now!_

Kaneko finished. They added a musical outro, before finishing the song with Lyra's beat. As soon as it was over, the crowd went wild. They cheered, shouted, and pushed to get a glimpse of the two girls and the DJ on the stage. Suzuka pulled Yui close.

"S-Suzuka?" Suzuka looked away.

"So you don't get hurt or kidnapped." Yui smiled. Suzuka was guarding Yui.

* * *

"That was amazing Kaneko!" Yui said when they met up. Lyra and Kaneko had changed out of their performance clothes, and were dressed casually.

"Thank you Yui." Kaneko replied, smiling. Lyra frowned.

"I was up there, too."

"We know Lyra." Shawn joined them. "But Kaneko had a sweet voice. Everyone heard you."

"Fine," Lyra sighed. "I'll give you that one." Then she looked behind Shawn. "Hey isn't that the producer that's been trying to get you to sign a record deal?" She pointed to a short, pudgy man running towards them.

Shawn paled. "Everyone in." She said, forcing them into the limo. As soon as she closed the door, the limo sped off.

* * *

"Hey Kou." Yuma looked at the blonde. "You think Sow's gonna be okay?"

"Hm?" Kou looked up. "Sorry Yuma-Kun. I was thinking of M Neko-Chan." Yuma raised an eyebrow.

"What about Sow?"

"Well, now that the Sakamakis are here, is there really a reason for us to be here?"

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter. I'll be adding another one shortly. Just wait a little. Oh and the song is a mashup called the Lost Lovers by Hatsune Miku and Rin Kagamine. I cut it short cause it was hard to write the lyrics. Look it up if you're interested.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the second chapter to Blood Moon Falls. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Chapter 21

The ride home in the car was silent. Shawn refused to talk about the producer. Kaneko was embarrassed by her performance. Lyra was answering and blocking emails on her phone. Suzuka looked out the window.

"U-um," Yui tried to start a conversation. She caught Shawn shaking her head. Yui closed her mouth.

"Yui?" Kaneko asked. "Is it alright if you have a nickname?" Yui nodded hesitantly. "Okay!" Kaneko smiled. "Yu-Chan."

"Yu-Chan?" Lyra asked, skeptical. "Isn't that the same as Yui?"

"No it's not!" Kaneko and Lyra started an argument. Yui, Suzuka, and Shawn smiled.

* * *

When the limo pulled up, the sisters noticed Reina's car had already parked and was cold.

"She must have been home for a while." Yui thought out loud. Kaneko nodded.

"Yu-Chan?" Yui looked at her. "Can we go in?"

"Oh!" Yui exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I forgot." Suzuka and Shawn shook their heads sighing.

"It's okay, Yui." They said as they walked up the steps to their house. They opens the doors. "We're home!" There was no response for a while. Then there was growing footsteps. Yui started to pale.

_Please don't let it be-_

"Oi! Pancake!" Ayato's voice rang throughout the house. His green eyes were blazing.

_Why?_

* * *

Okay. That's the second chapter. Sorry it's short. But, looks like the Sakamakis are back. And they found Yui! Leave a review on your way out.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was pressured by my sister and friends to write a new chapter to my Hetalia fanfiction. Anyway, onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 24

Ayato stood at the top of the staircase glaring at Yui, who let out a squeak of surprise and his behind Suzuka who glared at Ayato with her fist clenched.

"What are you doing here, Sakamaki." Kaneko asked, her voice dangerously low.

"We are to be staying here, as long as the girl is." Reiji appeared in the door. Reina followed close behind. Judging from her angered appearance, the two had been in a deep argument, and Reina had come out on top. Reiji's glasses were cracked.

"Which girl?" Shawn asked with a lazy smile. "In case you haven't noticed, there are seven girls here."

"We meant _her_." Kanato came from another door, and pointed to Yui. "Ne, Teddy." He assessed his bear. "This girl is stupid isn't she."

"Says the one talking to a bear." Lyra muttered. Kanato glared at her.

"Shut up, you stupid girl." Kanato spat at Lyra, who stuck her tounge out at him. Yui felt something cold touch her.

"Hey Bitch-Chan." Laito's singing voice came from behind her. Yui yelped, and Laito was met with a right hook from Suzuka that sent him into the wall beside Reiji and Reina.

"Ow..." Laito muttered, standing up shaking. "That hurt Bitch-Chan."

"Shut up." Suzuka growled at him.

"Why should I?" All three triplets asked. Suzuka tapped Kaneko on the shoulder and nodded. Kaneko took a deep breath.

Ignoring the strange looks, the Samukis and Yui covered their ears. Kaneko let out an earsplitting shriek.

The result was instantaneous.

Reiji's glasses shattered and the frames bent themselves. Laito's hat was ripped right off his head. It slammed into the wall and became imbedded in it. Three of Teddy's seams came loose and flapped around. When Kanato reached to grab the seams, Teddy was wretched from his arms. Ayato was so busy reacting to the shriek, he didn't realize how close he was to the stairs. He toppled down the steps, and landed on his head.

When Kaneko stopped her shriek, all the brothers stared at her with a mix of shock and horror.

"What was that?" Reiji asked after a while.

"That..." Lyra pulled her hat over her eyes. "Is the 'Kaneko threat'. If Kaneko gets really angry, she'll do that again." The brothers stared at the violet haired girl.

Kaneko smiled cutely.

* * *

Sorry this is short, it's late and I have a test tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed thus chapter. Leave a review on your way out!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! I feel like adding another chapter after I left you on a cliffhanger with 'Kaneko's Threat'. Here's the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

Chapter 25

After 'Kaneko's Threat', the brothers had started to show a slight fear of Kaneko. Subaru and Shu hadn't been there when she threatened them, so they didn't care about her. To them, the Samukis were an annoyance to them. As long as they were around they couldn't take take a bite of Yui.

"Hey Bitch-Chan," Laito asked the next day at breakfast. He,Ayato, and Kanato weren't allowed to sit near Yui, so they had to sit across from her. "How come we can't suck your blood?"

"Yeah!" Ayato said. "Yours Truly is starving!" Kanato nodded.

"Teddy wants some of your blood, too." Yui shrunk back in her seat under the triplets harsh gazes.

"U-um..."

"She has no reason to give you her blood." Reina cut in. "We have not had her blood, nor do we need it."

"Hah!?" Ayato stood up. "You haven't had her blood yet?" Reina shook her head, while taking a sip of her drink. "How is that possible? Aren't you starving?"

"We only drink blood if it is absolutely necessary." Reina replied. "Unlike you, who wastes their time killing their visitors. We actually have lives." Ayano and Lyra smirked at their red faced counterparts.

"Anyway," Laito turned back to look at Yui. "Bitch-Chan can we have some blood?" Before Yui could answer, there was the sound of a chair scooting back. Everyone looked to see Lyra walking over to Laito. Wordlessly, she took his hat and jammed it on his face so hard he fell out of his chair.

"What was that for!" Subaru glared at the female. Lyra simply turned and walked back to her seat, ignoring the struggling male on the floor.

Ayano snickered when she saw Shu and Reiji pale seeing their brother like that. "Did you not think we wouldn't protect Yui?"

"Yours Truly-" Ayato was cut off when Ayano shoved some toast in his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure you butt is tired of all the shit coming out of your mouth." Ayato glared at her and spit the toast out.

"Says you!" He retorted. Kaneko looked at him and opened her mouth. The Sakamakis, except for Shu and Subaru who looked around in confusion, all ducked under the table.

"Kanato, can you please pass the sugar?" She asked the violet haired male who peeked out from under the table.

"What?"

"I asked if you could pass the sugar." Kaneko repeated calmly. "I can't scream this early in the morning."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kanato handed the sugar to Kaneko. She put ten scoops of sugar in her hot chocolate and took a sip. She quietly tightened her grip on her bear, which Kanato noticed.

"Your bear looks weird. Right Teddy?" Kaneko's face turned dark.

"Why?"

"It's two different colors." Kanato gestured to the two halves of the bear. "It looks weird."

"So does yours." Kaneko retorted. "It looks like something a five year old would carry." Kanato glared.

"But mine can walk around."

"So can mine." Kaneko put her bear on the table. "And Kuna can talk,too. She's also good for self-defense." Kanato stared as Kaneko removed the red,dagger like eye from her bear and pointed it at him. "Now I have a dagger." Then she threw it. It missed Kanato's head by a few centimeters and imbedded itself in the wall behind him.

"I think that's it for breakfast." Reina stood up. "Yui, please get ready for school." Reiji gaped.

"Good grief woman!" He exclaimed. "Did you forget all the rules at our house?" He noticed Reina looking at him. He pushed his glasses up. "Well we are guests, so it doesn't matter,_here._ But, please get ready."

* * *

After getting ready and having a few arguments, Yui, the Samukis, and the Sakamakis excluding Reiji and Reina, got in the limo to go to school. Reina had to work an early shift, and Reiji was going to talk to his father.

"Please don't cause any ruckus." The two had said before leaving. Yui mentally sighed.

_That will be hard._

"Hey breastless!" Ayato's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Come over here!"

Yui was held down by Ayano,Kaneko,and Lyra. "She's staying over here." Ayano and Ayato got into a staring contest.

Subaru and Suzuka sighed. "This is going to be a long ride." Suzuka muttered. Subaru nodded before catching himself and stopping. Suzuka didn't notice. Instead, she watched the argument between Ayano and Ayato.

* * *

Okay that's it. Sorry if it was a bad end to the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a review on your way out!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Blood Moon Falls. I skipped over when the Sakamakis and Samukis arrived at school. They're going to be at around the last hour of school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers

* * *

Yui sat at her desk while the Christa talked about their homework. She knew about the Sakamakis arrival, and had disguised herself, as a sub. As much as Yui felt bad for Subaru for having his mother close to him, but not being able to see her. But she had a bigger issue. Kanato and Ayato sat on either side of her. As soon as they had arrived, the two had latched onto her and wouldn't leave her side.

_"Teddy and I want to make sure she doesn't run away."_

_"Pancake belongs to Yours Truly! She stays with me."_

Ayano and Kaneko were there,too. But Kaneko was near the door, and Ayano was in the back of the room. Both girls had given death glares and warnings to the Two brothers.

_"If anything happens to Yui...Kuna and I won't hesitate to kill you."_

_"I don't care about 'Your Truly'. You do anything to Yui, and you won't every open your mouth again."_

Yui looked over, and saw Kanato staring at her. His violet eyes stared at her coldly as his grip tightened on Teddy. She paled and looked away focusing back on her work.

Even though she wasn't looking, Kanato kept staring at her. Although, Ayato was staring at her, too. Both were annoyed at their counterparts, and were wondering how Yui could put up with them.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Yui stood up from her desk and stretched. She started to walk towards Kaneko,before being grabbed on both sides.

Wha-" Yui looked around in surprise.

"Shut up, Breastless." Ayato said. The boys tightened their grips on Yui, and dragged her out of the classroom.

"HEY!" Ayano and Kaneko shouted in anger, but the boys and Yui were already gone.

* * *

"Teddy is upset, Yui." Kanato told her, while glancing at his bear. "We haven't had anything since that stupid girl started blocking us."

"Stupid girl?" Yui wondered out loud. "But there are six-"

"I MEANT THAT STUPID KANEKO!" Kanato shouted, his violet eyes blazing. "SHE THREATENED TEDDY AND TRIED TO HURT US!" Yui yelped and backed against the wall.

"Breastless," Ayato said, appearing next to her. "We're starving. So shut up and let us suck your blood." Then his fangs bit into her.

Even though she knew it would hurt, Yui still yelped in pain when Ayato bit her. Soon Kanato joined in, biting her arm. Yui felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"WHAT THE!" Yui heard a yell of rage, then some weight was lifted off her. Yui looked and saw Suzuka glaring at Ayato, her crimson eyes blazing. "I knew it was a bad idea to trust you guys." Then she turned and threw Ayato into Kanato. The two crumpled to the ground.

Suzuka walked up and grabbed Yui's arm. "We're going." And she dragged Yui away from the two Sakamakis.

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter. It was weird using all caps, but it was the only way to get Kanato's rage across. Suzuka is as strong as Subaru, possibly even stronger as she threw Ayato into Kanato. But Yui was bitten. Wonder how the rest of the Samukis will react.

I'm really,really sorry about this. But I'm going to cut off this fanfiction now. It just gets a little hard to save the chapters when I have 10 other fanfictions. The original fanfiction is still on my profile for everyone who still wants to read this.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! I didn't think this one would catch on. So I feel bad for everyone who had to wait. So here's the next chapter!

WARNING: Sakamaki Abuse.

Chapter 25

The ride home from school was quiet. Both Kanato and Ayato had been tied up and gagged in the very back of the limo. Ayano and Kaneko had mercilessly beaten them when they found out, despite their brothers very small attempts at getting them to stop. They had eventually stopped once Yui and Suzuka returned to see Ayato and Kanato reduced to bloody masses and Teddy hung over the incinerator.

"It was their fault!" Ayano shouted, pointing at Ayato and Kanato. "They bit Yui!" Shawn and Lyra's faces darkend as they looked over at the uncouncious brothers.

"They did?" Suzuka nodded.

"I saw it. They were apparently hungry when they bit her." The sisters shared a glance.

"I hope they were." Kaneko muttered, her violet eyes blazed like Kanato's. "After all they put Yui through. They deserve it." Shawn hit the girl over her head.

"If you think that you're no better than them." Kaneko looked away. "Now help me get them into the limo." Kaneko bent down to grab Kanato's arm.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Yui asked. Suzuka wrapped her arm around the girl.

"We do. But we can't let them get off scott free." The white haired vampire said. Shawn slung the redheaded male over her shoulder and headed for the limo. Ayano and Kaneko followed, dragging Kanato.

As soon as they were in the car, Yui cleaned their cuts. Kaneko and Ayano watched over to make sure the two didn't wake up.

Soon after, Lyraand Shawn went to go get the Sakamakis. As soon as the brothers were on the bus, they saw their siblings unconscious and being looked after by Yui.

"...right Bitch-Chan?" Yui was snapped out of her thoughts by Laito's voice. The oldest triplet looked at her.

"E-excuse me?" Yui asked nervously. Even with the Samukis here, Yui was still scared. Laito sighed.

"I asked if tying up those two," Laito pointed to his brothers. "Was necessary. They won't do any damage."

"How do we know?" Lyra asked. The girl engaged in a glaring contest with her counterpart.

"Mmph!" Ayato said through his gag. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What was that?" Ayano asked. Ayato moved again. "Like I said, what was that?"

Ayato growled. Feeling bad, Yui stood up, just as the limo made a sharp turn. Yui lost her balance, and slammed into something.

"Hey!"Suabru's annoyed voice came above her. "Get off Shu." Yui looked down, and felt herself flush. The blonde was underneath her, staring with his bright blue eyes.

"Bitch-Chan's gotten bolder." Laito smirked. And was quickly slammed into his seat by Lyra.

"Please stop saying that."Lyra glared at the back of Laito's head.


	26. Chapter 26

Sakamaki Abuse is over!

Chapter 26

* * *

Ayato winced as Reina finished wrapping the bandages on his arm. "Do you think you could be softer?"

"No," Reina replied looking at him. "If I'm any softer on these bandages, they'll fall off. I don't even understand how you were beaten this badly. Ayano got into a fight with Yuma and came home with a fractured wrist and broken arm."

"What!" Ayato leapt up and winced. Reina pushed him down.

"Yes. As much as you think, Ayano is not that strong." Reina ignored Ayato's shocked expression and continued talking. "She acts strong so she protect people she cares about. When you bit Yui, Ayano was terrified and her emotions went out of control."

"Doesn't change anything." Ayato muttered. "She still has to pay for punching Yours Truly."

Reina sighed and stood up. "I'll be going now."

"Yeah. You should." Ayato turned around. Reina walked out of the room.

* * *

Kanato ate his slice of cake, glaring at the raven haired female who sat across from him. Teddy was seated on her lap as she covered the burn marks on him.

"Here." Reina handed the bear over to Kanato, who snatched it away from her.

"Sorry for giving you to such a horrible woman, Teddy." Reina gave him an incredulous look.

"And when was it decided that I was horrible?" Reina asked. Kanato hit her over the head with Teddy.

"SINCE YOU TRIED TO BURN TEDDY!" He shouted. Reina sat there as Kanato continued shouting. "WE KNOW YOU HATE US-" Reina held up a hand.

"I do not hate you." Kanato stopped.

"But-"

"I do not hate you, but I do not enjoy your presence in my house." Reina finished hinting an accident that had happened earlier.

Kanato had woken up and shoved Kaneko into the cabinet causing plates and bowels to fall on her. Kaneko had ten cuts on her arms, and had been hit on top of the head with a steel platter.

"If you cannot control yourself," Reina said, standing up. "There will be severe punishments."

"I can't help it!" Kanato shouted, jumping up. "I haven't had any blood as good as hers since she left us for you."

Reina's cold expression softened. "I see..." She muttered as she walked to the door. She turned to the violet haired boy. "I shall see what I can do about that."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The Sakamakis avoided the Samukis on a daily basis. They would have breakfast together,and ,then they would vanish at school.

If Ayato would see Ayano, he wouldn't run away, but he wouldn't say anything. Ayano would coldly watch him before walking again.

Whatever Reina said worked. Yui thought. They haven't bothered me at all.

Even though she was glad, Yui felt bad for thinking like that. The Sakamakis were probably starving, and here she was enjoy that.

"Yu-chan?" Kaneko's concerned voice snapped Yui out of her thoughts. "What do you think?"

"What were we talking about?" Yui asked.

"We were asking what you wanted to do with the Sakamakis." Ayano said."You haven't really looked all that well since they came here." Lyra and Kaneko nodded.

"I-I haven't?" Yui was surprised.

"Yes." Ayato sighed, nodding. Then, she grabbed Yui's hand. "I'm borrowing you for the day."

"W-what?" Yui stuttered. Kaneko and Lyra waved as Ayano pulled Yui out of the house.

"We'll tell everyone." Lyra smiled, but the two were long gone.

* * *

"Man that was a long run." Ayano said when she stopped running.

"Where are we?" Yui wondered. The girls were in front of a boarded up warehouse that seemed like it was abandoned. "Ayano?"

"This is where I go when I need to calm down." Ayano broke one of the boards sealing the door. "It's really comfy in here." Ayano went through the hole in the door.

"Does anyone else know about this place?" Yui asked, following the redhead.

"Suzuka. But she doesn't really come here." Ayano answered.

"Oh."

Ayano stopped and kicked a hole through another wall. "They sure put a lot of boards up here."

"What are we doing here Ayano?" Yui asked, the curiosity finally getting to her.

"I hid something really special." Ayano turned to look at Yui, her green eyes shining. "And you're going to help me."


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys! Here's some more chapters!

* * *

"You're going to help me find it." Ayano's answer cut Yui off guard.

"E-eh?" Yui stuttered. "But I won't be that good at finding anything."

"Don't worry about it." Ayano moved to the side allowing Yui to pass her. "Even if we don't find it today, I can always come back again."

I guess that makes sense. Yui thought. But still...something about this seems off. Ayano isn't usually like this. I wonder what's going on.

Soon, the girls came to a boarded up wall.

"I think you can fit." Ayano said looking at the wall. "I'm too big to fit."

"Really?" Yui heard voices on the other side. "It sounds like someone is there."

"They're downstairs." Ayano replied quickly.

"But,what if they aren't?"

"Just go, and be back before they come up." Ayano moved foreward.

"But-"

"Just go." Ayano broke the boards and Yui crawled through. As soon as she crawled through, Yui knew she was in trouble. There were two people in the room and Ayano wasn't even able to be seen in the wall. Yui started to head back when...

"And where are you going, M-Neko Chan?" Kou's cheery voice came from behind her. Yui didn't answer.

"Oi Sow!" Yuma shouted. "Look at us when we're talking to you."

Yui slowly got up and looked at the two Mukamis who were leaning against the wall opposite of her. Kou waved.

"Hi M-Neko Chan."


	29. Chapter 29

Yui was terrified. Right now, she was expecting Ayano to jump out of the hole in the wall, and save her. But, the redhaired girl wasn't showing up. In fact, Yui could't even tell if she was there. Before she could try to escape, Kou moved in front of her.

"Leaving so soon,M-Neko chan?"

"I'm supposed to be helping Ayano..." Yui knew she was shaking, but she couldn't stop.

"Oi Sow." Yuma said. "Ayano said that to help us. She didn't want to at first, but we convinced her."

"How?" Yui asked,timidly.

"Silly M-Neko chan." Kou laughed. "It's the Samuki's place to tell." He stopped laughing. "And they'll tell you soon."

Yui turned and saw Ayano looking through the wall, her green eyes glowing in the dark. Yui almost called the redhead's name, but she stopped. Ayano's expression was telling her to be quiet and listen to Kou.

"What do you think of the Sakamakis?" Kou asked. Yui froze.

"U-um, what?" Kou sighed.

"I asked...what do you think of the Sakamakis?" Kou looked at her, his bi colored eyes shining dangerously.

"Hey!" Ayano shouted. "That wasn't it!" She came out and glared at the two Mukamis. "You were just going to talk to her!"

Yuma smiled. "Things change." Ayano growled and pushed him into the wall. Then, she grabbed Yui and pulled her away. Kou smiled.

"See you soon M-Neko chan!"

"Sorry 'bout that." Ayano said as the two girls walked down to the Samukis house. "If I had known what they were going to do, I would have never taken you to see them."

"It's okay." Ayano smiled weakly. "What did they want to ask me?" Ayano froze and looked at her.

"Oh...uh..look!" Ayano ran up to the door and opened it. Immediatly voices flodded the house. Ayano and Yui followed the voices to see the Samukis and Sakamakis shouting.

"She's going with us!"

"No she isn't!"

"Yes she is!"

"What's going on!" Ayano shouted. "Seriously. Yui and I just got back.

"Sorry." Shawn said. "I signend a contract with a compang, so we'll have to go on tour.

"What doe this have to do with Yui?" Ayano asksd, getting annoyed.

"If we can't take her with us, she'll have to pick someone to stay with."


	30. Samuki End

Alright! Since lots of you want Yui to stay with the Samukis...this will be the Samuki end of Blood Moon Falls. Don't worry,yet. I still have two...maybe three chapters left. Onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

Chapter 32

* * *

"She'll have to pick someone to stay with." The words chilled Yui to her core.

_Leave the Samukis?_ Yui couldn't do that. It was impossible. After everything she had been through with them, she didn't think it was possible to go back to anyone else.

"So, Bitch-Chan." Everyone looked at Laito who sat up in his green chair, a somewhat cunning and smart ass look on his face. "Who will you stay with?"

"..." Yui lowered her head. Laito didn't say anything, but Yui noticed his expression change to one of a little pain.

"We should give her time." Reina's calm voice rang out through the silent room. "She has only been informed of this now. We do not need to pressure her into deciding now."

"But-"

"I agree." Reiji interrupted Kanato causing the violet haired boy to glare at him. Reiji ignored him. "How long will we postpone this decision?" He asked.

"Until tomorrow." Reina answered. "Yui will have this time and tonight do decide."

"I agree with this time limit." Reiji nodded to her respectfully, then turned to look at his brothers. "Does anyone disagree?" No one did.

"Good."

* * *

"Sorry Yu-chan!" Kaneko apologized for the third time. "We want to take you with us, but Shawn 's producer says we couldn't bring guests."

"It's okay." Yui smiled uncertainly. _Just today?_ Yui anxiously thought. _How am I supposed to decide?_

* * *

That night, Yui didn't sleep at all. She didn't want to leave the Samukis, they were so nice to her. But, the Sakamakis and Mukamis...

Yui shook her head."It's okay..." She muttered. "I made my decision."

* * *

Yui got up the next morning, feeling confident about her decision. When she stepped into the kitchen, all of the confidence vanished. All the Sakamakis, but none of the Samukis looked at her.

"Good morning,Yui." Reiji said. He pushed his glasses up. "Have you made your decision yet?"

"Yeah, Bitch-Chan." Laito said. "Have you?"

Reina turned to look at her, violet eyes with understanding. No matter what choice she made, the sisters would understand.

Yui nodded. "I'm going to stay..." She took a breath. "With the Samukis."

"What!" Ayato stood up abruptly, as Ayano threw her fist in the air. "Why would you want to go with them?"

"Because, they were nice and understanding to me when I first came here. They didn't do anything to scare or harm me." Reina stood up.

"Alright. You agree with this?" She glanced at the Sakamakis. Reiji nodded. Shu had his earbuds in, Ayato was fuming, Kanato was tightening his grip on teddy, Laito didn't pay attention, and Subaru was in a heated discussion with Suzuka though he did Look up and nod at her. "Very well. You are welcome to stay here when they leave."

"You aren't coming with us?"

"No." Reina answered. "Someone has to look after the house, and I have my job."

"Ah,okay." Yui felt disappointed when she heard the second oldest Samukis answer.

"Don't worry Yui." She smiled. "We will still keep in touch." Then, she reached over and hugged her.

* * *

_A month later..._

Yui finished packing her bags. The day that Shawn was starting her tour was today. Lyra,Ayano,Suzuka, and Kaneko were waiting downstairs. Shawn was meeting them at the airport, and Reina had gone to work after a quick goodbye. The Sakamakis left a few days after Yui made her decision, claiming they didn't need her as a sacrificial bride. Yui felt kind of bad, but accepted it.

"You ready to go?" Ayano asked. Yui looked at the house that was her new home, than back to her new family.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

Alright this is the Samuki ending! Hope you guys liked it!

QUESTION: Who should Yui go with next?

Leave a review on your way out!


	31. Remake?

**Hey guys! I finished it, but because people liked it so much...I'm thinking of Making a Remake of Blood Moon Falls.**

**If enough people tell me to, I will. So let me know if you want a sequel!**

**~AzMoAn**


	32. Confirming & Recent Reviews

**Hey Everyone!**  
**Despite the new critisims on this fanfiction, (Removed by the way)**  
**I _will_ be redoing Blood Moon Falls.**

**The Date has been set.**

**It will be completly different from this one, so all people who hated this one for making everything different, such as making OCs to cringe-worthy or the Sakamakis and Yui OOC, please look at that one.**

* * *

**So please stop insulting a fanfiction that's been completed.**

**I can't change it.**


	33. Information

Here's some information on Blood Moon Falls:

~It will be posted on January 10, the same day the original was posted.

~Due to Diabolik Lover information updates, Christa will not appear.

~The Samukis will have more personality.

~Yui won't run away, instead the Samukis will be appearing at the Sakamaki's school.

~Kaneko will not have a bear like Kanato.

~Two of the Samukis will not go to school.

~One Samuki will have a motercycle.

~There will be two ends, A Samuki and Sakamaki.

~There will be Reader Review Responses.

If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know.


End file.
